


Deafening Silence

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan didn't know if he'd ever felt more alone than he did at that moment...</p><p>canon to "The Phantom Menace"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deafening Silence

He didn't know if he'd ever felt as alone as he did at that moment. Not even when he was on the transport to Bandomeer to join the Agri-Corp instead of becoming the Jedi he'd always dreamed of being. Not even when he'd decided to stay and help Cerces. 

Now all he felt was an over whelming emptiness in his mind and soul. His Master was dead. Gone. Passed into the Force. The man who had guided him for over half his live was no longer with him and all that was left was the deafening silence of Qui-Gon's Absence.


End file.
